


Day Four- Celebrations

by Blue1Jay



Series: TeamUncleWeek [4]
Category: Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: Donald's first Father's Day without Quackmore.





	Day Four- Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Almost caught up!  
x.x  
I actually made this before day 3 and my OCD was NOT happy about that! XDD  
Enjoy!

To Scrooge it was just an ordinary day; wake up, eat breakfast with his nephew, see him off to school before going to work. Nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. Or so he believed until he spotted some loving father’s day gifts on some of his male employee’s desks. The realization made his eyes widen- not only was today’s Father’s Day, it was also the first one Donald is going to have without Quackmore!  
-  
“Mrs. Featherby?” He called for his secretary once he had reached her desk.  
-  
The elderly female duck was typing away on the computer, doing her daily tasks before hearing her name as she stopped and greeted her boss with a friendly smile. “Good morning, Mr. McDuck, can I help you with anything?”  
-  
“Aye, ye can.” He nodded. “Ah need ye tae cancel everythin' fur me the-day, Aam takin' it off.”  
-  
The secretary blinked a few times, baffled by what had just been said. Take a day off? He never does that unless he’s off on an adventure—and even then, he’s called her through his phone in the limo rather than be here in person. “B-B-But you have two very important meetings today, Sir…!”  
-  
“Nothing’s more important that what Ah hae planned today.” He stated firmly, twirling his cane with a smile as he headed to his office. “Move it all tae some other day!”  
-  
After calling for Duckworth to pick him up, he began going around town and purchasing anything that he knew would catch his nephew’s fancy- video games, build your own ship kits, a ship in a bottle, and his favorite treats and never thinking about the expense for even a moment- he didn’t want Donald to be sad at all today!  
-  
Scrooge had Duckworth wrap everything while he took a blue station wagon to pick up his beloved nephew. No doubt he’d be super upset with school having him do Father’s Day arts and crafts and being reminded he didn’t have a father anymore!  
-  
To Scrooge’s surprise it was the exact opposite when he signed his nephew out- he was smiling and there were no signs he had been crying or upset at all today. Scrooge thought Donald was just holding it all in like a big boy.  
-  
“Unca Scrooge!!” The six-year-old duckling called out happily, jumping into his uncle’s arms.  
-  
Scrooge chuckled, holding his beloved nephew close and tight. “Let’s go home an’ have ourselves a fun day, lad.”  
-  
“Yay!” The duckling cheered, holding onto Scrooge’s hand as they walked back to the car. “I got a surprise for you! Can I show it to you in the car?”  
-  
“Hoo about we wait til we get back home?” Scrooge suggested, opening the back door for his nephew to get in.  
-  
Donald’s face turned into a scowl at the suggestion, shaking his head stubbornly. “No, I gotta show you now!”  
-  
“Alright, me wee barin.” Scrooge smiled, buckling him up in the car seat before getting in the backseat with him. Usually he would match the boy’s stubbornness with his own, but he decided against it today.  
-  
Donald beamed and excitedly dug into his backpack, pulling out a red hard with black laces decorated around it; in the middle was a drawing of himself and Donald on top of a treasure chest and on top of it said- ‘Happy Father’s Day, Unca Scrooge!’  
-  
Scrooge became confused.  
-  
Donald noticed it. “You know, I was sad at first about today, but then Miss Squawkbee told me that Father’s Day isn’t just for our Dads, but for those that also fill in that role when Dad’s cant. So, happy Father’s Day Unca Scrooge!”  
-  
The words cause the old duck’s eyes to well up with tears. “Th-Thenk ye, Donnie…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
Please leave kudos/comments!


End file.
